Seashore Kiss
by The Ace of Wands
Summary: 2 friends share a bench by the seashore. Its Cho/??! Just read and find out who she will share a KISS with ^_^! Flames are welcomed and REVIEW PLEASE!!


Disclaimer: I do not own anything. JK Rowling owns all the character (except for Gwendolyn Merchant, Mhahahahahaha!!:[ ) If you don't like the out come of this story, just spread your anger on the reviews, not on my email account.  
  
A/N: I've never EVER saw this pairing in my life. (If u had, plz tell me on the reviews) So I decided to write a short fic about. Is sorta an attempt of a fluff. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
  
  
A young girl sat on a stone bench placed on a cliff beside the seashore. The dark navy blue sky around her and the stars twinkled like diamonds. The cold wind blew against her cheeks time to time. She could here laughter behind her.  
  
"Is that you Cho?" Someone asked behind her. It startled her for a moment.  
  
"Ya," the girl said in a flat boring tone. She turned around, it was Roger Davies. Roger Davies was the captain of her quidditch team before her 5th year at Hogwarts.  
  
"Why aren't you at the party?" Roger asked pointing behind his back to the laughter.  
  
"Don't feel like being the spotlight hog anymore," Cho said as the cold wind blew against her again. She shivered.  
  
"Here," Roger said and covered Cho with his jumper/sweater. (A/N: I didn't know which one to write so I used both, one for Americans and one for the British). Cho felt a sudden warmth.  
  
"Thanks Roger," Cho said, "why aren't you at the party then? You can leave me here."  
  
"I don't want to. You know me Cho; I'm a shy person. And besides, Gwendolyn just dumped me."  
  
"Right now?!?!" Cho asked in a shocked voice.  
  
"Ya, but you can't blame her, everyone has a crush on her." Roger said with a sight and took a seat beside Cho, "she had more boyfriends than me, you, the whole Ravenclaw house and Cedric com-- " Then he paused for a moment.  
  
"Its alright Roger, you can say his name." Cho said with a forgiving look to Roger.  
  
"Oh, I thought it wouldn't be you know, comfortable for me to mention 'him'." Roger replied in a sort of worried look.  
  
"Gwendolyn sure grown a lot the first time I've met her in Hogwarts," Cho said, "we used to talk about who we had a crush on and now all she talks about is who has a crush on her. Its really boring. But happy for her, she gets all the attention that she wanted since she is the most beautiful girl that ever stepped foot in Hogwarts"  
  
"But I don't think that," Roger said looking outwards to the sea, "Gwendolyn isn't prettiest girl in Hogwarts."  
  
"Then who is?" Cho asked, "your ex-girlfriend?"  
  
"I think its you," Roger replied instantly.  
  
Cho looked at him with her eyebrows lifted up. "You're kidding right?" Cho asked, "nobody even talked to me after the tournament. No birthday cards, no love letters, no stalking me through the corridors. Everybody went for Gwen."  
  
"I really think its you," Roger said, this time in a more serious tone.  
  
"I mean, look at you! You're beautiful, a good quidditch player, a witty person, you've got the legs any guy would die for and you've got the brains! I would be on cloud 9 if you asked me out!" Roger shouted and shot up.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know that you saw me that way Roger," Cho said.  
  
Roger turned a tad red on the cheeks and sat back down.  
  
"I'm sorry, Cho. I didn't mean to get all jumpy and-"  
  
"Shssh," Cho cutted him off. Roger turned to her to see why did she cut him off. In that few short second, Cho leant over and gave Roger one short sweet kiss on the lips.  
  
"What was that for?" Roger opened his eyes after Cho removed her lips from Roger's.  
  
"Just a little thank you for cheering me up," Cho said and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Then you're welcome," Roger said and kissed Cho again, this time longer.  
  
After a couple of seconds of sweet kisses (A/N: awwwwwww ^_^), Cho grabbed Roger by the arms and said, "Come on, I feel like dancing. Lets show Gwen how much a 'chick magnet' you are." Cho winked at Roger and dragged him off to the light where the crowds of guests were still. "Did you actually mean it when you said I had legs to die for?" Cho asked and giggled, as she and Roger Davies walked hand in hand to the dance floor.  
  
~FIN~  
  
  
  
(A/N: So, how was it? I've always dreamt of pairing Cho up with someone different, like Roger Davies! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW & REVIEW! Tell me if should just stick to old regular H/C or C/C! Tell me if this stink! I want to know! If you want, even tell me what you have for breakfast! I don't care! Just tell me something! Oh yes, I forgot to tell you, FLAMES ARE ALLOWED!) 


End file.
